


Healing Hands

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: This work makes mild reference to being approached at night and being intimidated.Other then that, it's smutt





	Healing Hands

If only you could get it out of your head, if only for a minute, you thought to yourself as you made your way to the Performance Centre.

Two nights ago you'd been in the supermarket car park and someone had grabbed you from behind, pulled you about a little and took off with your handbag.

You hadn't been hurt but it had left you shell shocked. Once you'd filed a police report and cancelled your cards, there wasn't much else you could do. Although sympathetic, the police said it was becomming a recurrent problem in the area. You'd read stories of things like this happening but never thought it would happen to you. 

You always considered yourself to be tough, you had been training at the Performance Centre for months and always complacently thought that if you were in a situation like that, you would have no problem dropping someone.

The fact you couldn't weighed heavily on your mind. You had woken up gasping for air unable to shake the feeling of someone pulling your arms behind you. To try and distract yourself, you decided to head over to the Performance Centre to work out. Maybe bouncing round the ring would take your mind off things.

It was 10 in the evening so it would likely be empty, aside from the security guard and cleaner. You'd never been more grateful of 24 hour access to it as there was no way you could face staying couped up in your tiny apartment replaying the event over and over again in your mind.

You parked right next to the entrance and entered holding only your phone and keys. The security guard nodded as you walked past and you wasted little time hitting the treadmill.

You ran for ages, every time the feeling of being pulled about came over you, you pounded on a little faster. Your hair bounced around on top of your head as beads of sweat trickled down yoir face and neck. You couldn't stop, faster you went. You were in a trance. You closed your eyes, fighting back the tears. 

All of a sudden the treadmill started to slow. You opened your eyes to see Fergal stood there, a concerned look on his face. 

'What did you do that for?' You gasped at him as you tried to catch your breath. 

He reached over and shut it off completley, watching you out of the corner of his eye.

'Because I've watched you for twenty minutes solid and you're gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop' he replied. 

He threw a towel at you, which caught and wiped your face and neck. Your eyes stung from the sweat and tears, you were almost embarassed to move the towel away.

You hadn't told anyone what had happened, you were too proud. You didn't want anyone feeling sorry for you or looking at you like you were weak but when Fergal asked if you needed to talk, it all came spilling out.

You sat beside him on the edge of the treadmill recalling in every detail what had happened. 

He was a nice guy, he didn't interupt, he just nodded and sighed and shook his head and tutted at the right moments.

'Urgh, I just feel so wretched' you said as you threw your head back.

He gently placed his arm around your shoulder and squeezed a little. You rested your head against him, feeling like a weight had been lifted. You sat in silence for a few minutes. You hadn't realised how much you just needed a hug. 

'Why are you here so late?' You asked him.

He chuckled 'Because I've got nothing else to do' he replied.

He'd started training at the Performance Centre a little before you did. There was talk of him making a step towards the active NXT roster but as with everything WWE related, they were waiting for the right time.

'Do you wanna go work on some spots?' He asked. 'In the soft ring of course. It's too late in the day to be taking big bumps'

'You know what? I think I do' you replied. He got up and stretched his hand towards you and without thinking, you took it and he helped you up.

You each grabbed a bottle of water and rolled into the ring.

You did some squats, some sprints and sat against the turnbuckle as you watched Fergal bounce off the ropes. Back and forth he went, quick and agile. He was almost captivating. His steely look of concentration broke only once when you distracted him by standing up.

You smiled at him across the ring and he smiled back at you. His face lit up when he smiled.

He walked over to the corner you were stood and took a sip of his water, replacing the lid he said 'There's only one reason to ever put your hands on someone'

You held his gaze a brief moment and side stepped away from him.

'Go on..' you replied

He moved a little closer to you. Not too close as he could sense your unease. 'When they ask you to' he said sweetly and smiled before bouncing off the ropes once more.

His words echoed in your head. If you asked him, would he? Is that what was needed to break this cycle you were stuck in?

Ferg was a nice guy and you were pretty sure he wouldn't hurt you. Maybe after you were done here you would invite him back to your place? You drifted off again, staring into space.

A moment later he was waving his hand in front of you. 'Come back' he giggled.

'Sorry' you said as you snapped back to reality 'I'm ready, let's do this'

He stood opposite you, his arms bulging out of his tshirt, his blue eyes nervously darting around the room.

'Be gentle with me' you said quietly

'Of course' he smiled back reassuringly.

He raised his left hand above his head. Taking a deep breath, you reached up and interlocked your fingers into his. Your heart was pounding in your chest.

'Dip under my arm, twist and pin it to my back' he said. Without thinking you did as he said. Swift and fluid, you were stood behind him, fingers still interlocked but you had his arm pinned up his back.

'Good' he said 'Again but this time... a bit harder'

You repeated the movement but this time you twisted a little more and squeezed a little harder.

'Better' he said.

You paused, he seemed content to stand there, allowing you to regain your feeling of control. You sighed a heavy breath and rested your forehead against his back. He squeezed your hand before wriggling his fingers and releasing your hold.

He turned to face you.

'Lock up' he said.

You locked up. 

'Again, this time put me in a headlock under your left arm' he commanded.

You locked up, then popped his head to the side, gently holding his head against you. His beared tickled you a little. His cheek rubbed against you arm. His skin was warm and soft.

'I'm gonna push you off onto the ropes, ok?'

'Ok' you replied.

You felt his warm hand on your right hip, which lingered just half a second longer than you thought it would. He pushed you off, you ran towards the ropes, turned bounced off and ran back towards him. 

You were going a little faster than intended and Fergal put his arms out to stop you colliding into him.

Before you could think your body was pressed up against his, his hands held you firmly at your hips and you had your hands resting on his chest. 

'Sorry' you giggled

'Don't apologise' he smiled back 'You feeling better yet?'

You blushed a little as he looked you dead in your eyes.

'I'm starting to' you replied

'Again' you commanded playfully. He took a moment to linger again before removing his hands. 

You backed up, giving him a look that all but invited him in.

This time when you put him in a headlock he spun around and stood behind you, locking his hands in front of you, pulling you tight up against him.

You gasped, your breath catching in the back of your throat. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck. You could feel the warmth oozing from his body. He relaxed a little, resting his chin on your shoulder. You turned your head slightly, nuzzling your nose against the grain of his beard. 

You breathed in slowly.

His skin felt electric as ran your finger tips over his forearm.

'You can put your hands on me' you whispered to him softly.

He moved his lips against your ear.

'Are you asking me to?' He replied. His breath short. You could feel his heart beating faster against his chest.

You said nothing. The antcipation building. The more you thought about it the more you fell into deep desperation to have his hands on you.

You unclasped his hands, feeling the palm of his hand glide across the slither of bare skin above your trousers, you guided his hand down underneath the fabric, pressing his fingers into your folds.

His other hand pulled you tight against his firm chest and abs. Something about the way he held you instantly made you melt.

Slowly he began to explore your creases. You held his hand in place as he delicately yet expertly pulled his index finger up over your clit and then slowly back down again.

You gasped again, pushing his fingers harder into your clit.

"We're in so much trouble if we get caught" he whispered.

"I don't care" you replied. The thrill of possibly being caught made you even more ravenous for him.

You turned to face him and he kissed you hard on the lips, almost knocking the breath out of you. He pushed you into the ropes, one hand in your hair, the other still in your pants. 

The top rope pressed into your shoulders as his hungry lips moved against yours. His strong hand held you firmly but the one in your pants continued to move effortlessly over your sweet spot.

His kisses moved onto your jaw and then collar bone. You snaked your fingers into his jet black hair and threw your head back, moaning as his touch set you on fire.

You felt his cock bulge against you. You dropped to your knees, sliding his shirts down with you.

You took his length into your mouth, slowly running your tongue over the tip. He gripped the top rope tight as you continued to move your head up and down, up and down over his bulging, pulsating cock.

He grabbed a fist full of your hair, trying to steady himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as you took his balls in your hand, massaging them as danced your tongue round and around his cock.

He withdrew himself from your mouth and crouched down next to you. His face just half an inch away from yours.

'Aren't I suposed to helping you feel better' he said playfully.

He moved forward, his body pressing into yours as he laid you down on the mat. The ring was soft, a bit like a mattress but much bigger. He hovered of you, his breath short and staggered. His kissed you firmly, his tongue playing with yours.

He locked his fingers into yours and pushed your hand above your head and into the mat.

'This is how you should be touched' he whispered as his lips hovered over yours. 

He slowly moved his finger tips down the sensitive skin of your inner arm, the crease of your elbow. He gently ran his index finger across your jaw all the time hovering his mouth over yours. You could feel your breath catching in your throat everytime his skin made contact with yours.

He slid both hands under your top and moved it upwards. As he did he landed feather like kisses up your stomach, belly button, ribs and up between your breasts. He expertly unclipped your front fastening bra and cupped your right breast in his hand. More fevourishly began to move his hands over your body. You pulled at his neck, crashing his lips into yours. 

You could stop yourself, in that moment you wanted him so badly it made you ache. You pulled his shirt off him, revealing his amazing body and couldn't get him close enough.

You were ravenous for each other. He could sense your need for him. He reculantly pulled away from your kiss. 

'I'm not done yet' he said as slid down your body, pulling your leggins and pants off before resting his face between your legs.

He breathed a warm full breath over you, which made you wetter than you'd ever been before. He stroked your inner thigh with one hand and with the other slid two fingers inside you. His tongue lightly flicked your clit as he slowly moved his fingers inside you, curling them round to hit your g-spot.

You moaned, loudly, as his tongue moved faster and you arched your back as he took you to your peak. 'Oh my godddd' you called out as you came hard around his fingers.

He climbed back up towards you, a big smile on his face. He gently touched your face and kissed you softly. 

Before you could catch your breath, he had parted your legs with his knee and he pushed his cock deep inside you.

He filled you up completley and you squeezed yourself around his cock. He could barely contain himself. He vigorously pounded into you over and over again. You dug your fingers deep into the muscles in his shoulders pulling him closer. 

He pulled your leg up, grasping your ass firmly, allowing him to thrust even deeper. You could feel another orgasm building inside you. You quivered as it shot through you. Fergal kept thrusting, his teeth and jaw clenched, his hands dug into the mat behind you and as he coated you inside he let out a deep gutteral moan.

'Holy shit' he said as his arms gave way and he fell to the side of you.

Panting, you both lay side by side staring at the ceiling as you came back down.

You cleaned up with a towel and started to pull your clothes on.

Fergal sat up next to you and delicately kissed your shoulder and lightly ran his hand down your arm.

'Where are you running off to?'he asked playfully.

'It's late, I should get going, I have stuff to do' you replied as you redressed yourself and stood up, gathering your phone and keys from the floor outiside the ring.

Fergal pulled his shirt and shirts back on but you were already on your way towards the door.

You felt a bit silly letting yourself get swept up in the moment like that, as nice as it was, it was also a bit out of character.

Fergal caught up with you by the time you reached the door.

'It's almost midnight, what on earth could you possibly have to do at this time of day?'

You turned to face him, blushed and embarassed.

'What happened wasn't your fault y'know' he smiled softly 'It's ok to let someone in'

You hesitated 

'I can't' you replied

He took a step towards you.

'You can't let what happened rule you, y'know. Offer's always there if you feel like going again' he said and scooted past you out the door.

You knew he was right. So what was stopping you?

You dashed out the door as Fergal was climbing in his car.

You ran round to the passenger side and jumped in.

He said nothing, he just looked at you and chuckled.


End file.
